The Game
by darkdemon125
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have always played a game to determine who was worth the time and who wasn't. Mariko always seemed to win but she hated the twins. What kind of mayhem will erupt as they try to win her over? And why does she hate them? HikaruXKaoruXO
1. Chapter 1

**"I don't understand..." A quiet voice murmured as sapphire colored eyes widened. **

**"What's so hard to understand?" **

**"We just don't like you anymore." Two harsh child voices answered and their golden eyes burned into the sapphire eyes of the girl in front of them. **

**"Now go away." They said simultaneously as tears appeared in the girl's eyes and she ran from their locked forms. **

* * *

"Aww, Mariko! Come on! Come to the Host Club with me! You'll like it, I promise!" Ayame practically dragged the poor girl to the doors of the Music room on the third floor of the school her new friend was newly attending.

"Ayame-senpai...I don't think..." The girl's voice was reluctant as her sapphire eyes eyed the room suspiciously as they stood outside.

"Come now, it'll be fun! You just have to meet the hosts! They are too adorable!" Ayame gushed as the younger of the two still looked apprehensive.

"Not for long..." She agreed reluctantly before she was forcefully dragged into the music room. Once there she was overwhelmed by a blinding light and the overpowering scent of roses. Her eyes widened as she stared at the group of men in front of her. Ayame was practically fainting as they smiled at them. Mariko frowned when she laid her eyes upon twins that stood together, their bodies locked with one another. Ayame grabbed her arm again and dragged her to a couch where she waited for her "host."

"This is stupid." Mariko whispered to herself as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed out a breath of air in anger. Ayame simply ignored the younger girl as she waited patiently for her host.

"Hikaru..."

"Kaoru..." Ayame squealed in excitement as the twins appeared in front of her and Mariko's eyes widened.

**"We just don't like you." **

The twins turned their attention to the two ladies in front of them and their gazes lingered on the new girl. She possessed curly raven hair and shining deep blue eyes that reminded them of sapphires. Her pretty face was set in scowl and her pose was positively hostile as she sat beside her friend.

"Princess, you've brought a new friend..." One of the twins spoke endearingly to Ayame who practically melted at the sound of the voice. Mariko frowned.

"What is your name?" The other twin asked as they leaned toward Mariko whose frown deepened.

"My name is none of your concern, because I am leaving." Her voice was harsh as she climbed to her feet and everyone stared at her.

"Mariko!" Ayame whined before she turned to the shocked twins.

"She's new! She doesn't..."

"Mariko..."

"Hurashima?" The twins concluded as Ayame turned to them in surprise and Mariko froze midstep. She turned to face the twins as their eyes widened. A memory flashed across the twins' minds as they stared at the girl.

**"Kaoru. Hikaru! Come on! Let's go play!" **

**"Which one of us is Hikaru, Mari-chan?" **

**"Why the one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru! Now come on! Before the snow melts!" **

"Which one of us is Hikaru, Princess?" The twins asked coyly as Mariko's face went livid.

"Not that stupid game again! The one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru! Now leave me alone!" She yelled angrily as she disappeared out of the room leaving the stunned Host Club behind staring at the now pitiful looking Hitachiin twins.

* * *

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan who was that girl?" Hunny looked between the frowning twins as he sat upon the shoulders of his cousin.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori warned before Haruhi smiled at the twins.

"She seemed to know which of you was which." She supplied as Tamaki pointed dramatically at them.

"What did you do to that poor girl?!" He asked as Kyouya stepped forward pushing hsi glasses up on his face.

"Her name is Mariko Hurashima. She's the daughter of a music producer and a singer. According to her records she's been in Europe for the past 8 years. It seems she moved here after her mother's recent passing..." He supplied informatively.

"Her mom..."

"Died?" The twins asked as they finally looked up and Kyouya nodded.

"Yes, about 6 months ago." He informed them as he reread over his notes to make sure.

"So why she so angry at you guys?" Haruhi asked as the twins looked down.

"We told her to go away."

"When she moved to England." The twins supplied as everyone stared at them.

"You three used to be friends?" Tamaki asked in surprise as the twins nodded.

"She was the only who..."

"Could tell us apart." The twins answered and Hunny stared at them with teary eyes.

"And you guys were mean to her?!" He asked dejectedly as Hikaru and Kaoru stood up angrily.

"She left us!" They yelled simultaneously as everyone stared at them.

* * *

"Mariko..." Ayame pouted as she sat next to the fuming girl at lunch.

"I cannot believe I have classes with _them_..." Mariko muttered angrily as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed out a breath of air.

"With who?" Ayame asked, curious why her friend was so angry.

"Them!" Mariko pointed toward the Hitachiin twins who had just entered the cafeteria.

"Hikaru and Kaoru? You have classes with them?" Ayame asked enthusiactically as Mariko nodded, furious at her predicament.

"And father won't let me transfer..." She grumbed. She poked at her ignored food, her appetite gone from having to look at the twin disasters.

"Excuse us, Tochikura-senpai?" Ayame looked up as Mariko froze and the twins smiled coyly.

"May we sit with you two today?" They asked as Mariko tensed, a frown burying itself deep in her pretty face.

"O..of...c..course!" Ayame giddily agreed as Mariko climbed to her feet.

"Well I'm finished so I'll..."

"Don't you want to have lunch with us, Mari-chan?" Mariko froze and glared at the smirking twins.

"No." She answered lividly as she grabbed her food, threw it away, and stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hikaru..."

"Yes Kaoru?" The older twin turned to his younger copy as he turned from the window.

"Do you think maybe we should apologize to Mari-chan?" Kaoru asked softly as Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because she came back just like she said she would..." The younger Hitachiin answered and his brother looked down at his feet.

"She won't accept it." He replied simply as Kaoru sighed.

"Maybe..."

"Kaoru! She doesn't want anything to do with us anymore! Just accept it!" Hikaru scolded his younger twin as Kaoru stared at him.

"But Hikaru!" Kaoru argued before frowning at his older brother.

"Why won't you even try, brother?" He asked as Hikaru sighed.

"Because she hates us now..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Because she hates us now..." Hikaru answered miserably. Kaoru looked at his feet before clutching his brother's hand in his own. He leaned his head onto Hikaru's shoulder and nodded, understanding. Hikaru leaned his head onto his little brother's and they stared at the wall opposite them dejectedly.

* * *

"Are you going to that ridiculous host club _again, _Senpai?" Mariko asked Ayame who glared at her.

"It's not ridiculous, Mariko! I don't even see why you don't like it! It's not like guys are going fawn over you any other way!" Ayame insulted as Mariko stared at her. She frowned before climbing to her feet.

"Thanks, senpai. I had forgotten about how much of bitch rich girls could be." She hissed before disappearing out of the library, fighting hot angry tears that stung her eyes. She bent her head down so her hair covered her eyes to keep the other students to see her teary eyes at the cruel words her elder classmate had said to her. She wasn't a weak person. She usually took insults very well and was quite witty about returning them but the stress of the past months had kept her from lashing out at potential enemies. She sighed when she reached the third floor and found it virtually empty.

"Oh..."

"It's you." Mariko looked up in surprise as the twins appeared in front of her and she glared at them.

"Go away. Both of you." She hissed, her voice on the verge of cracking. They stared at her before frowning.

"Why are you crying, Mari-chan?"

"Did a boy insult you? Did you get into a fight?" The twins questioned as Mariko stared at them.

"Why do you care?" She asked, her voice finally cracking. Just as her voice cracked, the tears she had been holding back finally fell down her cheeks, ravaging her pale skin. Their eyes widened as a quiet sob escaped her usually calm form and they felt the sudden pull to comfort her.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're..." Tamaki stopped as he came up on the scene and he glared at the stunned twins.

"You two! Why are you making this poor maiden cry?!" Tamaki asked as Hikaru and Kaoru glared at him.

"We didn't!" They argued as Mariko's tears stopped when she found herself becoming a spectacle. She turned and fled the scene as Tamaki continued to scold the twins for something they didn't do.

"Mari-chan!"

"Mariko!" The twins dismissed their boss as they ran after their estranged friend and Tamaki stared at them with wide eyes. They were panicked. It was the first time he had seen them care about someone other than Haruhi or themselves.

"Mari-chan!" The twins each grabbed one of Mariko's arms and stopped her from going any further. She turned to stare at them until she was tugged into a three person hug.

"We're sorry, Mari-chan!" Kaoru whispered as Hikaru nodded. His younger brother was much better at the emotional side of things that he was.

"We didn't mean to make you cry..." Hikaru whispered until Mariko pulled away, staring at them.

"You didn't make me cry!" She said calmly as she pushed her curls away from her face and used her fingers to brush the tears from her cheeks. They stared at her with wide eyes.

"We didn't?" They asked and she shook her head.

"No. I'm not crying over you two anymore." She spoke seriously as they fell over.

"Then what the hell are you crying over?!" Hikaru asked angrily as his brother frowned.

"I'm not really sure...Tochikura-senpai said something really mean and then I just kinda...broke down." Mariko admitted as she scratched the back of her head in embarassment. The twins looked at each other and then at their old friend and frowned.

"You..." They began until her laughter interrupted them.

"Man, I must've really have been storing up a lot of stress! Time to go home, I guess!" She said suddenly as she prepared her body to make a run for it. The twins suddenly looked at each other mischievously and smiled coyly. Just as Mariko turned, they grabbed her arms and dragged her back up to the third floor music room.

"Hey! Let me go! Hikaru! Kaoru! Let me go!" She screamed as she passed by several stunned female students and the shocked Host Club members.

"Guys! Let me go!" She struggled in their grasp but soon found the attempt futile. They were not letting her go.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What's the meaning of this?" Haruhi asked as she placed her hands on her hips and frowned at the scheming twins.

"Hurashima owes us!" The twins lied effortlessly as Mariko glared at them.

"I do not! Release me you stupid brats!" Mariko yelled as she was finally released from the twins' grips. She fell forward and easily caught herself. She frowned as she turned to face the twins.

"What was that for, Hitachiin?!" She asked angrily as she soon became a spectacle among the enthralled host club members and their customers.

"Don't you want to spend..."

"Some time with us, Princess?" They asked teasingly as Mariko groaned.

"No! I don't! Now how about you leave me alone, huh?!" She said angrily as she turned to leave. Her path however was blocked by the onlookers that had accumulated when Mariko had not been paying attention. Among the onlookers, she saw a very jealous and a very angry Ayame Tochikura.

"On the other hand, I would love to!" She quickly turned to the surprised twins with flirtatious smile as the crowd got closer at this new development.

"What?" Both of the twins were in shock as she put herself between them and kissed each of them on the cheek. A blush appeared on each of their cheeks as she tilted her head at their tense forms.

"Something wrong, Hika-kun? Kao-kun?" She asked innocently as an evil smirk appeared on her face and the twins eyes widened. They had been played like a beautiful solo on a violin.

She was good.

* * *

"So that's Mariko Hurashima?" Haruhi asked Kyouya quietly as the Shadow King nodded.

"Yes, it would appear she takes after her mother in her looks." He supplied as he showed Haruhi a picture of the young girl's mother. Haruhi stared at the picture. The resemblance between Mariko and her mother was unnerving. The only difference between the two women was the shade of their hair and the color of their eyes.

"That's scary..." Haruhi mumbled to herself as she felt Hunny tug on her leg.

"Haru-chan, is Mari-chan's mother pretty?" Hunny asked as he climbed on top of his cousin's shoulders. Haruhi nodded as she handed Mori the photograph. Tamaki slunk up behind the other blond and stared at the picture as well, his eyes widening.

"That's Yuki Shissou!" He exclaimed as the others turned to him and gathered around the picture again.

"Hey, it is!" Hunny shouted happily as Haruhi looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. Kyouya smirked as he wrote something down in thata evil little notebook of his. Mori remained as stoic as he was before.

The group turned back to face the developing plot in front of them as Mariko smirked a wily smile and Hikaru and Kaoru narrowed their eyes on her form.

"No, we were just..."

"Picturing how good you would look between us in the bed?" The twins teased as several of their fan girls fainted at the picture and Mariko's smirk widened.

"Hmm...delicious." She flirtatiously licked her lips at the thought and the twins frowned. They came up to her and leaned on her shoulders. Each of them took an earlobe and nibbled softly on it as she froze beneath them.

"Yes, we'd have to agree." Kaoru smiled.

"You are positively delicious." Hikaru whispered as Mariko's face lit up in a crimson blush.

"You two are the devil!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, we'd have to agree." Kaoru smiled.

"You are positively delicious." Hikaru whispered as Mariko's face lit up in a crimson blush.

"You two are the devil!" She whispered as she was pressed between their bodies and she found it hard to slip away.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that will be all!" Tamaki commanded as he stepped forward, however he slipped on a randomly placed banana peel and fell face first into the ground as Hunny ran on top of him before jumping at Mariko.

"Mari-chan! Do you want to play with me instead?" Hunny asked innocently as he brought Bun-Bun to his chest and Mariko stared at him.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori picked the older boy up and Haruhi stepped forward with a smile.

"Come along then, Miss Hurashima. I'll escort you to the door." Mariko's eyes widened as she stared at Haruhi. This he was a she.

"Don't take our toy!" The twins whined as they clung to Mariko and Kyouya stepped forward.

"Release her. You two have customers waiting and Miss Hurashima is not one of them." The Shadow King nodded to the group of girls practically melting on the floor over the recent play and Mariko sighed when she felt herself being released.

"Thank you..." She mumbled as she walked past the twins and out of the room.

* * *

"Is there something bothering you, princess?" Mariko cringed when she heard the word princess as her father found her tinkering with the music studio equipment.

"Don't call me princess..." She mumbled as she sat up and turned to her father. He was a handsome man in his mid-forties. Raven waves covered the top of his head and partially covered his sapphire eyes, the same sapphire eyes Mariko possessed.

"And why not?" He asked indignantly as he sat beside her, his suit crinkling with this motion.

"Because...of the Hitachiins." She mumbled softly as she flipped random switches on the equipment in front of her.

"Those devil twins who made you miserable when we were moving to England?" Shuichi Hurashima asked as she nodded and he smiled.

"Do they go to Ouran as well?" He asked, although he knew the answer. She nodded and sighed.

"They've made me miserable ever since they recognized me!" She said sullenly as the phone suddenly rang. Shuichi smiled at his daughter before bending over her to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Mariko simply ignored the one sided conversation as she went back to tinkering with the synthesizer.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Mariko perked up and shook her head as her father smiled.

"Alright. I'll tell Helga to let you in." He put the phone back in the reciever as he climbed to his feet and brushed the invisible dirt off of his pants and Mariko looked at him expectantly.

"Who was it?" She finally asked when he ignored her looks and he smiled again.

"Your friends."

* * *

"No. No. No. No." Mariko shook her head as her father literally had to drag her into the dining room where their guests were sitting.

"Father, please! No!" She shouted as everyone looked up at her. Haruhi gave the girl a sympathetic smile, knowing what it was like for the Host Club to barge in on you when you were in the safety of your own home. The twins looked down as they clutched their fingers together. Both Kyouya and Tamaki stood when they looked up at her.

"Beautiful maiden..." Tamaki bowed as Kyouya smirked.

"Miss Hurashima, we have a proposition for you." He said in a business like tone as Mariko was forced to sit across from them and her father sat beside her.

"Go ahead, Mr. Ootori." Mariko glared at her father in betrayal as Kyouya nodded.

"It seems your recent episode with Hikaru and Kaoru has sparked a new demographic I did not foresee."

"Yeah so?" Mariko asked, her eyes glaring at the men and girl in front of her.

"We would like a to propose a partnership. We use you to draw in customers and your father is free to use us for anything he would like that is not undignified or sueable." Kyouya finished as Mariko stared at them.

"What?" She asked in confusion as her father smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I need new talent!"

"Father!" Mariko argued as she felt herself becoming trapped like a common rodent.

"No! I refuse!" She threw her chin into the air as the twins chuckled.

"It looks like the mouse..."

"Is afraid of the big bad kitties!" They teased as Mariko turned to glare at them.

"I'm not a mouse!" She shouted as they chuckled again.

"Are too." They argued as Mariko stood suddenly and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going, Princess?" The twins continued as Mariko smirked at them over her shoulder.

"To get a dog."

* * *

Hunny, Haruhi, and Tamaki outwardly laughed as the twins blanched. Mori and Kyouya merely smirked as Shuichi buried his head in his hands before bowing his head toward the amused teenagers in front of him.

"I apologize for Mari-chan's attitude. It's just she isn't quite over her mother's passing and the twins did make her move very miserable for her." He apologized as the twins looked up. Hikaru frowned as Kaoru looked guilty.

"We just did to her what she was going to do to us!" Hikaru bit back as Kaoru shook his head.

"She was leaving us..."

"Yes, I know. It was my fault. I'm sorry to both of you most of all. I know how close you and my daughter were." Shuichi bowed his head as the twins looked surprised.

"She wanted to stay. She begged me to stay but I was too ignorant to understand why...so I forced her to go with me. She hated me for the first year." Shuichi informed the quiet group as both Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"She did?" They asked simultaneously and Shuichi nodded.

"Yes." Shuichi admitted as he climbed to his feet.

"I think I'd better go talk to her. Please enjoy the sweets my chef has prepared." He bowed again before leaving the room just as Hunny squealed out in excitement.

"Cake!"

* * *

"Mariko..." Shuichi pouted as he found his daughter sitting in the window seat of the library, her face buried in her knees which were pressed against her chest.

"Mariko...this is a good opportunity."

"For who? You?" She asked angrily as her father sighed.

"No, unless by some miracle these boys can sing, then there's not much I can do with them. It's a good opportunity for you to make up for my mistake." Shuichi said as he patted Mariko's curls.

"Your mother knew how much you cared for those boys and she wanted to come back so you could rekindle that friendship...she didn't get the chance to see that before she was taken from us, but I will, Mari...my princess...please?" Tears had appeared in Mariko's eyes as she looked up at her pitiful looking father at the thought of her mother.

"But...they hate me..." She whispered as Shuichi smiled.

"Not as much as they hate themselves...do this for your mother, princess..." Mariko sighed before nodding her head and climbing to her feet.

"Fine, but I want to do this my way."

* * *

"You want more money, Ootori?" Mariko's voice drifted into the dining hall as they all looked up in surprise as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Well, yes." Kyouya admitted as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Good. Follow me. All of you."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"You want more money, Ootori?" Mariko's voice drifted into the dining hall as they all looked up in surprise as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Well, yes." Kyouya admitted as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Good. Follow me. All of you." Everyone looked at each other before looking at her and she sighed in exasperation.

"Well come on!" She waved her arm before turning to exit. The group shrugged their shoulders and followed the quiet girl out of the dining hall and down a flight of stairs. Their eyes widened when they found themselves in a music studio and Shuichi smiled as he stretched his arms out wide.

"Welcome to Kiss Kiss Studios!" He exclaimed as Mariko shook her head and opening the door that led into the recording studio.

"In, all of you." She commanded before she stopped Kyouya.

"Except you." She closed the door and nodded at her father.

"Alright. My talent and my father's is that we have an uncanny ability to make music out of seemingly nothing. We going to create a CD where you sing popular songs and include some of my own songs and sell it to that rabid fan base you all have. Then one by one we'll create singles CDs for each of you." She announced as she smiled.

"For right now, we just need to test your voices so we can match you to songs. Alright, put your headphones on, press your mouth against the microphone gently, make sure your lips are barely touching the screen and wait for the music." She gave a thumb up to her father who pushed a random button.

"*Prayin' for daylight..." The twins harmonized as the others stared at them.

"*I want candy!" Hunny sang out childishly.

"*Girls just want to have fun..." Haruhi sang as a blush appeared on her face.

"That's good! Alright now Mori, and Tamaki should be next." Mariko announced as she gave her dad the signal.

"*Save the last dance for me..." Tamaki's voice filtered into the microphone as Mariko smiled.

"Good and Mori..."

"*Just look that girl with the lights comin' up in her eyes, she' gotta to be somebody's baby..." Mori finished as Mariko clapped. They suddenly heard Shuichi's voice in their earphones as well as Kyouya's.

"Splendid! Just a little tweaking and you all sound like stars!"

"Yes, and in order to make sure this partnership is worthwhile, I think I should have a listen of Miss Hurashima's own voice." Kyouya said as the group turned to Mariko expectantly. She sighed before nodding and her father's face lit up.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Goodbye*."

"Romeo and Juliet*?"

"Once Upon a December*."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Mariko sighed in frustration before nodding.

"Romeo and..."

"Juliet?" The twins asked in confusion as Hunny got starry eyed and he was held back by Mori. Mariko sighed.

"*It's lot a like Romeo and Juliet, it feels like something's happening to me..." Mariko sang out as everyone stared at her. Tamaki's eyes got teary as did Hunny's and Haruhi looked thoughtful. Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened and slowly their faces lit up in a smile. Shuichi clicked the end button as he turned to Kyouya's frozen form.

"Worthwhile?" He asked and Kyouya smirked.

"Very."

* * *

"Popular songs..." Mariko muttered to herself as she sat cross legged on the floor, a pen cap between her teeth. She looked at the scratched out titles of songs.

"Hmm..." She sighed before she looked up and saw the Host Club enjoying themselves with the various toys around her room. Kyouya seemed to be writing down some unknown bit of information as he looked up at her. A smirk crossed his face before he stood up and walked over to her.

"Mariko perhaps we shouldn't record popular songs. Perhaps we should record songs that match the member's personalities. Like your father did in the sound test?" He suggested as Mariko's eyes widened. Everyone looked up at the thought of this idea and Mariko smirked.

"That would be a very good idea, Ootori." She announced as she pulled her notebook close to her and began to write the names of songs she thought fit the Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru got devious looks upon their faces as they appeared on either side of Mariko with mischievious grins stretching across their face.

"Mariko..."

"We want to sing a song with you." They said simultaneously as Mariko nodded.

"OK, how about If You Were Gay*?" She asked with a smirk and the twins blanched.

"Or how about Beat It*?"

"Or maybe Bye Bye Bye*?" She waved and the twins glared at her.

"You're no fun, Mari-chan!" They pouted and left the girl alone to think. Everyone laughed when they saw the twins had been played once again by the young star.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, are you sure you used to be friends?" Hunny asked as Mori lifted his cousin out of the reach of the pouncing twins and Haruhi bent down beside Mariko.

"Perhaps you should sing a song with us! I mean it'd be fun, right?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side in a motion that usually sent her customers in a frenzy. Tamaki swooned at the sight but Mariko merely smiled at her.

"I could do a girls only song with you, Haruhi!" She suggested as Haruhi smiled.

"Ok!" Tamaki swooned again as he watched the female interaction between Mariko and Haruhi.

"Finally! Someone my dear daughter can play girl with!" He exclaimed as both Mariko and Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Ok...I know his song...*Why Do Fools Fall In Love!" Mariko exclaimed as she quickly scribbled down her idea before scribbling it out.

"No...doesn't draw enough attention to his persona..." Mariko mumbled to herself before her head popped up.

"I Want To Know What Love Is*!" She decided as Kyouya smirked before nodding. She wrote it down and this time she didn't scratch through it.

"I want my own song! What's my song, Mari-chan?!" Hunny asked enthusiactically.

"Hmm..." She looked him over before turning to Kyouya.

"His persona?"

"Cute lolita type." Kyouya supplied as Mariko smiled.

"Hmmm....you could do If I Didn't Have You* with Mori-senpai..." Mariko suggested but shook her head.

"That's duet and it's a possibility but you want your own song.... I've got it! Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch*! It's an oldie but it matches you perfectly!" Mariko smiled as Hunny's face lit up and nodded enthusiactically and Kyouya nodded. She wrote it down and smiled when she thought about song for Hunny's cousin.

"And Mori-senpai's can be I Swear*!" She annouced as Mori nodded his head and Hunny practically glomped Mariko.

"You're so smart, Mari-chan! I don't know why those twins were ever mean to you!" Hunny gushed as he was picked up by Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru perked up as Mariko giggled.

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai!" She replied as she tilted her head to the side and smiled in an adorable fashion. A blush appeared on every man's cheeks as Haruhi giggled at the responses she was getting.

"Man Mari-chan, if I knew how to be cute like you, it would be much easier to deal with these idiots!" Haruhi exclaimed as she did the same movement Mariko had done which deepened every man's blush as both Haruhi and Mariko giggled girlishly.

"So cute!" Tamaki exclaimed as he puddled and the twins hid their faces behind their hands.

"Stupid girls..." They muttered as Mariko glared at them.

"Twincest." She growled as she picked up her notebook.

"Haruhi's song will be Like A Boy* and Kyouya, would you like a song?" She turned to the Shadow King with a smile as he shook his head.

"No, thank you." He replied with a smile as she nodded and turned to the twins.

"Now you two..." Mariko turned to Hikaru and Kaoru with a frown.

"Father said your voices harmonized well so I should pick a duet..." She said sullenly as she sighed and tapped the end of her pen against her chin.

"Of course I could turn a single person song into a duet, which is fairly simple..." She mumbled to herself as she continued the tap her pen against her chin. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other with a grin as they leaned on her shoulders.

"Mariko we have an idea!" They announced happily as Mariko frowned.

"What?" She asked as their grins widened.

"We want to sing that song we tried out with!" They agreed as Mariko looked thoughtful.

"Prayin' for Daylight*?" She wondered as the twins nodded before she sighed.

"I suppose I could turn it into a duet for you." She mumbled softly as she wrote it down in her notebook and the twins looked pleased they had placated her.

"And we want to sing with you!" They announced as Mariko shook her head.

"No." They fell over as she turned to Haruhi.

"I think we should do That's What Girls Do*. What do you think?"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters© Bisco Hatori**

**Mariko and other OCs**© **Nick(darkdemon125)**

**And if it has a star near it, it's not mine and all credit goes to the original artists!**


	5. Musical!

**For some ungodly reason, this idea popped into my head. Of course I did just watch the Haruhi in Wonderland episode. It's the cast in a random and totally unplanned musical number!**

**By the way, they ARE ALL SINGING THE WORDS. **

**Except maybe Kyouya, cuz he didn't seem like the type to sing in a musical no matter who writes the story. **

* * *

Slowly the fog parts to reveal a room that's meant to be a music room but turns out to be the set of the Ouran High School Host Club's base of operations. We see our fates stars as they watch a blooming relationship/ threesome unfold...

*Random upbeat music plays*

"Look at them, how pitiful they look." Kyouya sang as he pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

"Look at her, how happy she is." Hunny belted out in a childish voice as Mori shook his head.

"Look at us, watching it unfold..." Haruhi allowed her voice to slip in a whimsical singsong voice as she leaned her her hand watching Mariko and the twins interact.

"As they ask her to play..." Tamaki supplied in his princely voice as the other others surrounded him to continue to watch their friends.

"The Game." Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya sang simultaneously as Mariko leaned on her elbows and stared out the window.

* * *

*music slows down*

"I don't understand.

I don't even see.

Why this stupid game even matters to me." She sang quietly before getting louder at the end as she sighed.

"We don't get her..."

"We don't know how she does it."

"Why should it matter to us

that she wins our game?" The twins whisper-sang to themselves as they stared at the frowning Mariko.

* * *

*music speeds back up*

"They love her!" Tamaki vocalized as Haruhi rolled her eyes before punching his shoulder.

"Don't tell em that!" She chastised in the same sing-song voice.

"Unforeseen profits and developments occur..." Kyouya spoke before ending in a tune as Hunny appeared with a cake in hand.

"Have a cake, share a laugh!" He chanted merrily as he was picked up by Mori to avoid him being seen by the conflicting trio.

"Mitsukuni, don't..." He warned in his own vocalization as Haruhi sighed

"She doesn't even like them all that much." She mentioned as Tamaki stared at her with wide eyes.

* * *

*Slow music, different beat*

"Why do your faces haunt my dreams?

Why do I find myself playing in this charade?" Mariko voice echoed in the room as everyone turned to her just as she climbed to her feet, belting out the last note.

"Why are you on our minds?

Why are you here?" The twins got louder as well as they too climb they feet, their last note lasting several seconds.

"What's going on with the Game?" Mariko, Hikaru, Kaoru looked at one another as they screamed the words before glaring at one another.

"It was meant keep people out." Kaoru explained singing.

"Then explain how she got in!" Hikaru argued in a resounding voice as Mariko rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna be here, let me back out!" She screamed as she gripped her hair and bowed her head.

* * *

*Upbeat music again*

"They're confused." Haruhi mumbled as Hunny smiled.

"They should give her sweets!" He sang as Mori grabbed him once again.

"Mitsukuni, no." Mori warned as Hunny pouted and Kyouya pushed his glasses back up on his nose again.

"They're trying a dangerous play..." He mentioned, basically talking again but having a beat to his words.

"All because they asked her to play the Game." Tamaki vocalized again, his voice climbing as Mariko hugged her shoulders and Hikaru and Kaoru clutched each other's arms.

* * *

*Slow music*

"Why do I feel so happy?" Mariko sang as she looked up.

"Why do we feel such joy?" The twins mumbled as they stared at her.

"They hate me, I know they do." Mariko sighed

"She hates us, we're sure." The twins agreed.

*Upbeat music*

"You love them!" Hunny supplied Mariko.

"You love her!" Tamaki did the same for the twins at the same time.

"Admit it now!" They screamed as Mariko and the Twins glared at them.

"Why would I?" Mariko asked as she turned to the twins.

"Why would we?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously as Tamaki threw up his hands at their answers.

"This is tiring!" He yelled as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Stop interfering!" She chastised as Hunny pouted.

"Won't they admit it?" He questioned as his friends turned to him.

"No." They all sang simultaneously.

* * *

*Climax of music, crescendo slowly descending at the end....*

"Why should we care what you may think of us?"

"Why should I care what you may think of me?"

"You left us!"

"You pushed me away!"

"Your voice haunts us like a ghost!"

"Your eyes follow me no matter where I go!"

"Maybe I care..."

"Maybe we care..."

"But we'll never admit it..." Mariko and the twins finished as they stared at one another after the fight, their breath heavy.

* * *

"Mariko!" Slowly the lights dim as the Host Club evaporates.

"Huh?" Groggy. Unable to comprehend the surroundings Mariko found herself in.

"Wake-up, idiot!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled as they shook her peaceful form violently.

"Don't yell at my daughter, you devil twins!" Tamaki shouted as he hit the twins.

"Wake up, Mari-chan! Time for cake!" Hunny appeared with a cake as Mariko slowly rose to face her new friends. She saw Hunny and Haruhi smiling happily at her as Tamaki and the twins fought in the corner and Kyouya was writing something down with Mori standing stoically behind Hunny.

"I just had the weirdest dream..." She mumbled as Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, I know what that feels like."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters© Bisco Hatori**

**Mariko and other OCs**© **Nick(darkdemon125)**

**The Lyrics to this musical are all mine so don't steal!**


	6. Chapter 5

And so the story continues after Mariko wakes up from the strangest dream she's ever had.

* * *

"Prayin' for Daylight*?" She wondered as the twins nodded before she sighed.

"I suppose I could turn it into a duet for you." She mumbled softly as she wrote it down in her notebook and the twins looked pleased they had placated her.

"And we want to sing with you!" They announced as Mariko shook her head.

"No." They fell over as she turned to Haruhi.

"I think we should do That's What Girls Do*. What do you think?" Mariko asked as Kyouya stepped forward.

"I would prefer it if we continued with the fact that Haruhi is playing a man." He mentioned as Mariko pouted.

"Aww! No fair! I wanted to do a girl only duet!" Mariko whined before sighing, nodding.

"Oh fine."

* * *

"Hikaru..." Hikaru turned to his saddened doppel as they watched Mariko interact with their friends.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Kaoru looked up and frowned.

"She is still mad at us..." He said sadly as Hikaru nodded.

"We did make it so she'd hate us." He answered as Mariko appeared in front of them.

"Hey! You guys wanna sing?" She asked as her face lit up in a smile and the twins blushed. Haruhi held Tamaki back as Hunny and Mori sat in the corner eating cake. Kyouya was writing something down in his notebook as he observed them.

"Yeah!" The twins answered their faces still it up in blushes as Mariko grinned.

"Good!" Her grin widened.

* * *

The twins looked disgruntled as they were stuck in the recording studio with Tamaki. Mariko was smirking as she stood next to Kyoya behind her father.

"This isn't what we meant!" They shouted as Tamaki looked excited just being able to do this at all.

"I asked if you wanted to sing! I didn't say it was with me!" Mariko said into the earphones as they glared at her.

"Stupid girl..." Hikaru mumbled as Kaoru laughed.

"I heard that!" Mariko yelled into the earphones as Hikaru blushed.

"Sing." She commanded as she pushed a button and let the music play, allowing them to add the words.

"Hmph."

* * *

"It'll take a couple of days to get the CD ready and then I'll make copies and send it to you." Shuichi shook hands with Kyouya as Mariko sunk into the couch beside Haruhi. Haruhi and Mariko smiled girlishly at one another as Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them in disappointment.

"Our toys won't let us play with them." They whined as Tamaki grinned.

"Wonderful! Now my Haruhi and my Mariko don't have to worry you devil twins any longer!" He said dramatically as the twins glared at him.

"Aw, don't worry so much guys!" Mariko interrupted with a smile.

"I only loathe you just a little!" She answered as the twins' faces looked downtroddened again.

"Not feeling better!" They yelled back as Mariko simply smiled.

"Princess, time to go!" Shuichi yelled as he grabbed his coat and Mariko nodded.

"Ok!" She replied as she climbed to her feet.

"See you guys!" She waved as she began to walk out of the room.

"Mari-chan!" She turned at her name and the twins appeared on either side of her.

"We'll come with you" They said as she pouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we feel..."

"That we owe you an apology." They admitted as Mariko stared at them.

* * *

"Do you actually think they'll apologize?" Haruhi asked the remaining club members as Kyoya shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if they do." He answered as Tamaki smiled.

"I think they will. As they said, Mariko was the only one to tell them apart besides you Haruhi!" He replied simply as Hunny and Mori nodded.

"Yeah! Mari-chan and Kao-chan and Hika-chan are friends till the end, right Takashi?" Hunny questioned his cousin as Mori nodded.

"Yes." Mori answered as Hunny grinned childishly.

"See, Haru-chan? Don't worry!" Haruhi sighed and nodded as she let them lead her out of the building.

* * *

"Don't leave me alone with them, father!" Mariko whispered imploringly to her father. Shuichi smiled before walking away, doing just what his daughter implored him not to.

"Daddy!" Mariko whined at his disappearing figure before turning back to the bowed heads of the twins in front of her.

"Did you guys plan this?" She asked as they looked up at her.

"What?" Kaoru asked as his twin frowned.

"We don't always scheme you know?" Hikaru asked with a glare. Mariko frowned.

"Yes, you do." She answered curtly, returning Hikaru's glare.

"Brother, don't..." Kaoru began before he was cut off by Hikaru.

"Let's go, Kaoru. She doesn't want our apology!"

"That's right I don't!" Mariko argued. Hikaru turned to her.

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Don't yell at her, Hikaru!" Kaoru caught his brother as he went to pounce at Mariko's angry form.

"Both of you stop acting like you care for me when it's obvious you don't!"

* * *

"So they didn't apologize?" Haruhi asked as she and the other Host Club members watched the fuming twins interact with their customers a week later.

"It appears not. Of course, as I said, it doesn't matter." Kyoya answered as Hunny got teary eyed.

"But they care for Mari-chan!" He whined as he hugged his cousin and Tamaki frowned.

"Those devilishy selfish twins!" He muttered as Haruhi looked calculating. She slipped out of the music room and walked around the campus, hoping Mariko hadn't left yet.

"Senpai, leave me alone." Haruhi's eyes widened as she saw Mariko being pinned to one of the column by a couple of the girls who were customers of the Host Club.

"Listen here, Hurashima. We don't care if you love the twins or not, don't you ever show you pathetic face around the Host Club again, you hear us?" Mariko stared at the elder girls in front of her and glared.

"I wouldn't go near that room if my life depended upon it. You are pathetic ones. Paying men to fawn over you?" Crack. Mariko's face was now tinged red as blood rushed to her injured cheek.

"Do not insult us, child."

"Hey!" Haruhi shouted until she felt twin weight upon each of her shoulders.

"Looky here, Kaoru, these princesses are actually wicked witches, aren't they?"

"Why yes, it seems so, Hikaru!" Haruhi looked up and saw the twin's equally matched angry faces glaring at the girls threatening their friend.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" The leader of the girls looked embarassed as Mariko held her injured face with her now freed hands.

"Go away!" She mumbled as she pushed past her bullies.

"I don't need your help!" She growled as she picked up her bag and began to storm away.

"We're sorry." The twins chorused as Mariko froze and her bullies stared at them with wide eyes.

"What?" She turned to them with wide eyes as they came up to her with their heads bowed.

"We're sorry about what we did to you. We thought you were leaving us and we wanted to hurt you before you hurt us." They admitted as tears welled in Mariko's eyes. She looked down and clenched her fists.

"You idiots! I never wanted to hurt you!" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as they pulled her into a hug.

"We know, but we were stupid." Kaoru excused as Hikaru smiled.

"Forgive us?" Mariko nodded as she cried into their arms and Haruhi smiled before turning to the elder female classmates that were now glaring at Mariko.

"You all were jealous of Mariko weren't you?" She asked until she saw their anger was now directed at her for suggesting such a thing.

"Such naughty, naughty princesses you were." Haruhi tensed when she heard Tamaki's voice and felt his hand upon her shoulder.

"Why would you pick on Mari-chan anyways?"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters© Bisco Hatori**

**Mariko and other OCs**© **Nick(darkdemon125)**


End file.
